thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
Hill King
Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll PBS Teletubbies VHS Street Raffi Octopus's Garden Sesame Street Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game 2003 DVD Monday PBS Kids Version". "Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game" 2003 DVD the cover has Elmo wearing a game show jacket with a yellow question mark then on the back cover was Oscar with his smelly sneaker. Released from 1991 featuring "I Love My Elbows" (EKA: Episode 2582), "One Fine Face" (EKA: Episode 2331), "Get Along" (EKA: Episode 2600), "Elmo's Song" (EKA: Episode 2710), "The Alligator King" (EKA: Episode 0411), "Eight Balls Of Fur" (EKA: Episode 2669), "My Best Friend" (EKA: Episode 2474), "I Love Trash" (1971 version) (EKA: Episode 0291), "Lambaba" (EKA: Episode 2789). "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning with a COLD OPEN there from each title then the Teletubbies tape begins. Title card in voice-over being read by Tiptie. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like 2 CD-Rom demos with Kaitlin in voice-over simply like "Elmo's Preschool" Deluxe with the instrumental version of "I Wish There Was School Everyday" from Barney Goes To School on August 1 1990 sung by Tina, and "The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center" while the instrumental piano version of The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh theme song, then the Spot VHS preview and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. #Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) #Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) #Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) #Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) #CTW Logo (1997-2000) #Teletubbies 1998 Funding #COLD OPEN (32 seconds, for each title) #Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) #Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. #Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) #OUTRO (one, two, three or four altogether) #Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) #Teletubbies 1998 Funding #PBS Logo (1993-2002) #Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) #Thanks For Helping Screen #Elmo's Preschool Deluxe Preview (voiceover by Kaitlin) #The Babysitters Club Clubhouse Activity Center Preview (voiceover by Kaitlin) #Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) #Disney's Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Arthur Titles With Rabbits. January 5, 1997. Tape 1, outro 3. COLD OPEN with Clover. Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Po was chosen. Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). Tinky Winky was chosen. Here windmill stops spinning. Welcome, I'm Clover. Today, The Tubbies Eat Tubby Toast, Being Real Careful Not To Step In The Puddle, The Animal Parade, Tinky Winky Cannot Carrying Here Inside His Bag Here, And Laa-Laa Watered Some Flowers. Boot Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Po was chosen. I'm Tisa. Today, There Will Be Tinky Winky Showing Po Some Boots. Could Time To Run. March 15, 1997. Tape three, outro three. Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Po was chosen. Clover Here. Today, There Will Be Running Today. Dare Tour Funny Day. April 12, 1997. Tape four, outro two. Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Po was chosen. Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". Dipsy was chosen. Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Rosita And Elmo Teach Yoga" (Repeated From Show 4272). There windmill stops spinning. For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". I'm Tiptie. Today, The Tubby Custard Machine Gets A Fun Mess, And The Tubby Toast Machine Was A Fine Mess. They'd Better Clean Up. Eat, Drink And Be Music Tubby. May 17, 1997. Tape five, outro one. Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Po was chosen. Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Tinky Winky was chosen. Welcome! Today, There Will Be Laa-Laa's Special Secret Dance While Tinky Winky, Dipsy And Po Go For A Walk, Then Voice Trumpet Hears A Violin And Tuba Version Of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star While The Tubbies Sit At The Table For Some Music. Friends Of The Animals. May 24, 1997. Tape six, outro four. Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Po was chosen. Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Laa-Laa was chosen. Monday September 24 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4832 "Abby And Zoe Love Karate". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Dipsy was chosen. Windmill stops spinning. Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Hey, I'm Fireman Duck. Today, There Will Be Simply Baby Animals. Good Friends Tubby. May 31, 1997. Tape seven, outro one. Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Po was chosen. I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Special Running In Teletubbyland. Hearing Bells And Color. June 16, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. Monday November 12 2018 For A Veterans Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Dipsy was chosen. The other problem was the windmill stops spinning. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". I'm Tiptie. Today, Voice Trumpet Hears The Sound Of The Bells, Then There Will Be Colors In Teletubbyland. I'd Like To Be From Exercise. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro one. Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Piano music playing during end credits. "Monday December 4 2017 @ 9:12 AM Kevin Listens To Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear From Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 With Some Headphones. That Day Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4708 "Lifting Snuffy" (Repeated From Show 4321). Barney Will Sing It, They'll Copy." Greetings! I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Some Exercises In Teletubbyland. Join The Tubby Pals. July 20, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". Dipsy was chosen. Monday February 18 2019 For A Presidents Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". Po was chosen. There windmill stops spinning. For A Labor Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo's Butterfly Friend" (Repeated From Show 4268). I'm Tassidy. Today, There Will Be Meeting The Tubbies. King To Young Tubby. Tape eleven, outro three. August 9, 1997. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Po was chosen. I'm Quinco. There Will Be More Tubby Fun. Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Dipsy was chosen. Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Abby's Sock Solution" (Repeated From Show 4163). Tinky Winky was chosen. Low pitch version for Raffi Octopus's Garden track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun, then Ronald Makes It Magic. There windmill stops spinning. I'm Tiptie. Today, There Will Be Listening For Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From One Light One Sun, Then Ronald McDonald Hosts That Magical Radio Station. Meet The Tubbies. August 23, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Tinky Winky was chosen. Hey, I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Time To Meet Tubbies. Note To Grande Blue. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro two. Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Laa-Laa was chosen. Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Dipsy was chosen. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Po was chosen. I'm Tortie. There Will Be Po Looking Up At The Sky While Voice Trumpet Sings About The Color Blue With Three White Clouds On. Other Tubby Fun. September 27, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Po was chosen. Welcome! Today, You Will See The Other Tubbies Are Doing. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Special guest Celine Dion. Sixteenth and last tape, outro two. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Dipsy was first chosen he watched All The Right Angles Season 2 Episode 5 of Cyberchase. The Bonus Surprise: Brompton With John. Features the montage of the rabbits. Singing parts are too late, just spoken. Wavepad presents the low pitch version of 10 Kids Praise albums. This also the Vegetable Soup book from 1980 Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda Library. The cover has Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster cooking some vegetable soup. Also, John took Tiptie to Brompton. Stop at McDonalds to bring Paul 2 hamburgers. John takes Tiptie to room 173 to watch their game show "Jeopardy" simply with Alex Trebek. Tiptie wants to do the puzzles, John saw videos at the Brompton library. Like the Star Trek trilogy, "The Great Mouse Detective", the Star Wars trilogy, "Forrest Gump", "101 Dalmatians" and dozens others. Here also windmill's about to just stop spinning then the final tape comes to a close. Hiya, I'm Tiptie. Today, Tinky Winky Was Having Some Tubby Toast. Dipsy Will Watch Called "All The Right Angles" Season 2 Episode 5 Of Cyberchase. Tonight, John's Cooking Tots For Dinner. There Will Be The Special Guest Simply Miss Celine Dion. Here Also, The Book "Vegetable Soup" Was Written By Judy Freudberg And Tony Geiss, Illustrated By Tom Cooke. That Vegetable Soup Book Here From Sesame Street That Kaitlin's Friends Borrowed From The Tonawanda Library. Kaitlin Wants Barney Goes To School Simply For August 1 1990. Here At The Brompton Library, John Wants To Do The Videos While I'm Doing Puzzles. Saturday June 1st and Sunday June 2nd 2019 Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles like January this year. In "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John", Kaitlin tells Tiptie that duckie knock-knock joke while John waits for tots to be cooked. Knock Knock. Who's There? Duckie. Duckie Who? Duckie With Those Fun Cheese Crumpets! Category:The Get Along Gang